Goodbye My Lover
by Emerald 27
Summary: Not HBP! Draco and Hermione were secretly together in their 7th year, but then all of a sudden she left. And a year later Draco still wonders why? Songfic


**Goodbye My Lover**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter! Who do you think I am J.K Rowling?**

**Hermione's Point of view:**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

I am in my apartment miles away from the wizarding world, sitting in front of the window, staring at the rain with a glass of water in my hand. In the past year, my life has turned upside down because of one person. This one person with lips so intoxicating that I couldn't push him away. I knew I should've because I knew no one would accept this relationship, but I couldn't, it was like I was under a spell, this person made me feel so alive and appreciated, I loved every moment I was with him and everything about him, from his platinum blonde hair, to his trademark smirk. And now as I look out the window, the weather is portraying exactly what I feel: sadness, and the person that made me feel this way is the same person I fought with in the corridors and calling each other childish names, but now the sadness is not because of that, it is the slow and painful feeling of my heart being torn apart day by day because of him. Yes, I Hermione Granger fell in love with Draco Malfoy.

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won_

I actually gave out a small smile when I remembered the first day of seventh year, when I went to the Heads compartment. What surprised me the most was that Malfoy made Headboy, but that is not what caused the smile on my face right now, it was when he saw me, he was practically speechless of my new look. The summer before seventh year I decided to straighten my hair, I grew three inches over the summer which made me a 5'5", and my best muggle friend suggested I should get my belly button pierced (without letting my parents know of course). Even Harry and Ron where shocked about my new look.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night_

At first we had a few bumps on the road, with our usual arguments, but then we had to spend so much time together that Draco and I started to become friends and one thing led to another which landed ourselves in too empty classrooms and broom closets doing things that we shouldn't do, and things I wouldn't have thought of doing especially with him. We didn't go any further than kissing and slipping a tongue her and there and occasionally our shirts would be left on the floor. Of course he wanted to go further, but I wouldn't let him yet. These late rendezvous with Draco made me get away from everyone and everything that bothered me. It made me let my soul out during the late hours of the night.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

I took a sip of my water and as I sit staring at the rain I realize how much I still miss him and that I will always love him. It has been a year since I've seen him and I miss him terribly, but I can still think of the good times we had, but then every time I think back of what happened on that spring day, I knew I couldn't stay, there would be too many questions asked and I was afraid to give them the answers that they wanted. I even left without saying goodbye to Harry or Ron, not even a letter.

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

Draco was never an easy person to talk too. I opened up to him so many times and tell him about my problems with my friends and my life. Every time I see him with a disgruntled look, or coming back from Quidditich practice with sore muscles he never let's me ease up the tension in him. I was always there if he wanted someone to talk too about his family, his friends, grades, or anything, and he just kept everything bottled up inside of him.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

During the winter break Dumbledore asked the Heads to stay behind so we can keep an eye on the students that stayed as well and we of course obeyed the Headmaster's orders. And during that time we got even closer. He told me he had feelings for me and I returned them, and on Christmas Eve we expressed our love in ways I never knew existed. It was an incredible night for the both of us. It was full of passion and love.When I woke up that morning I realized I wanted to be with this man for the rest of my life and wake up next to him every morning and see his gorgeous face looking back at me. I wasn't expecting this at all to happen in my seventh year, I mean falling in love with my enemy? Well my ex-enemy actually, Draco after all joined the Order and helped us defeat Voldemort. On Christmas Eve it felt like it wasn't even me, like I was watching it through somebody else. He doesn't even know how much he has changed me inside and out.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

That wasn't the last time I woke up in his bed instead of mine. That first night made me want and need more of him, and every time was better than the last. His lips were so soft and his embraces were so warm, his little touches gave me shivers down my spine, and I cherished every minute of it. No one has touched me the way Draco has, no one has kissed me the way Draco has.His chest was so broad and so sexy that as soon as we start to kiss I unbutton his shirt in two seconds which is left on the floor and forgotten. We had the same free period so we raced to our tower and couldn't wait to be in each others arms. He was my drug, my everything, and in a way I think I was his. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

**End of point of view**

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

But all good things don't last forever and Hermione knew from experience. Enemies can become friends and friends can become lovers. There were so many reasons as to why these two couldn't be together, Draco would always be the one in Hermione's heart, always and she always wonders what could've happened if she stayed.

**Draco's point of view**

I am sitting by the fire and just staring at the flames as they dance with each glow and passion that they have. I have so many things running through my mind. One thing in particular or woman I should say, the only woman I have ever loved and that loved me in return: Hermione Granger. Yes, Hermione Granger the know it all, the mudbl-no muggle born, I stopped using that horrid name that my father taught me. She was also called (by me which I still hated myself for doing) the bushy haired bookworm, or bucktooth beaver. But all those names disappeared from my vocabulary when I saw her enter the Heads compartment in seventh year.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

Every time I close my eyes I see her face and wished that she was here with me. I still don't still don't know why till this day why she left, but I will be strong, just like I was taught all my life, but no matter what I do, she invades my dreams. It has been exactly one year. One year since I haven't seen Hermione, my Hermione. She disappeared off the face of the wizarding world, I guess that's my fault, and I don't blame her. She has been through so much because of me.

I hope that in spite of everything that she'll move on. As much as I dread to even think this I hope she will find someone that is worth spending her life with. I also hope that she'll remember everything that we had, and most of all I hope she will never forget how much I still love her.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

I still hate the fact that every tear she has shed during Hogwarts was because of me, but then every time she smiled towards me without Potter or Weasley around, just us in our common room, I love the fact that I caused that smile on her face. When I see her sleeping in front of the fire or in my arms late at night, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful, sometimes I don't have the words of how to describe her.

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you_

I still want Hermione Granger. I want her as my wife. I want her as the mother of my children. I don't even care if they were going to be halfbloods. I would've given my children the childhood that I always wanted and give them unconditional love like a real father is supposed to.

I loved everything about her. Her chocolate eyes, her hair that I used to make fun of so much when I was younger but as I got older I couldn't wait to run my fingers threw them. I was going to propose to her on graduation, but one day she disappeared and my plans changed.

_I know your fears and you know mine_

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

I remember at the beginning of our relationship of how afraid she was of her friends finding out, but that didn't bother me as much.

However her best friends mean everything to her and it was very hard for her to keep our relationship a secret. Her biggest worries were that if Potter and Weasley ever found out about us then she was afraid that they would disown her or something.

After being together for a few months we put those worries behind us and spent a lot of time together, and I couldn't wait to get her alone in my room, but that's a different story.

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you_

I still love her more than you can possibly imagine. I miss her soft pink lips on mine, and the way she moans my name while we were making love. I need and want her in my life.

I am literally going crazy not knowing where the bloody hell she is. Why would she leave? It just doesn't make sense. She was the brightest witch in our year and she different even finish school. Potter and Weasley don't even know what happened to her. I know that because I asked them, and they just told me to piss off. I went to Dumbledore and asked what happened to the Head Girl, well since I am the head Boy and all, but the Headmaster didn't tell me anything. He said it was confidential.

**End of Point of view**

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

But all good things don't last forever and Draco knew from experience. Enemies can become friends and friends can become lovers. There were so many reasons as to why these two couldn't be together, but Hermione would always be the one in Draco's heart, always and he always wonders why she left.

**Hermione's point of view**

_And I still hold your hand in mine_

_In mine when I'm asleep_

_And I will bear my soul in time_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet_

I look at my glass of water and I take the last sip. I put it down by the window, hop off the windowsill, bend down and pick up Crookshanks, and get ready for bed. As soon as my head touches the pillow I look towards my left and see him. I know he is not really there, but it's nice to imagine that he is there from time to time. I close my eyes and feel something warm on my hand. I open my eyes straight away, and I let out the breath that I was holding because the warm feeling was just Crookshanks, I laughed at my stupidity. I really hoped that that warm feeling was Draco's hand instead of my cat's stupid head rubbing off of my fingers. All though I do love Crookshanks, it's just that sometimes I take out my unwanted feelings towards him. I close my eyes again and smile because the first thing I saw was Draco. All most every night I think about so much of what could've been. If Draco was here with me it would be so much easier.

**End of Point of view**

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

But all good things don't last forever and these two knew from experience. Enemies can become friends and friends can become lovers. There were so many reasons as to why these two couldn't be together, but they would always be in each other's hearts, and they always think about each other constantly and their feelings never left the other as well.

**Draco's point of view**

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow_

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow_

I gave out a huge sigh, I took out my wand and muttered, "Aguamenti," water shot out from my wand and the fire was distinguished, and I Apparate to my bedroom. I should really stop thinking that one day she will come back to me. I don't know what I should do? I feel like there is no point of continuing my life without Hermione. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I don't have anyone with me anymore. My parents are dead, Pansy got knocked up by some other Slytherin and I haven't seen her since graduation, so who knows what happened to her, and I know one thing: I won't go crawling back to her. My other Slytherin "pals" got sent to Azkaban so basically I have nothing. I don't have a family, friends, or a loving girlfriend. Hermione has probably moved on with somebody else and I don't want to go through another dating process. It would take along time to find someone who is as good as Hermione. Maybe some pureblood slut will come to me, but I don't want anyone like that for me, I want to be loved, and there is no one left for me. Okay this is goodbye to anyone who cares.

**End of point of view**

Draco raises his wand to his chest and whispers the two words he thought he word never say, especially to himself, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ and the life of Draco Malfoy ended, and at that very moment when the green light left his wand a baby was crying miles away…

**Hermione's point of view**

"Ugh," I moaned and looked at my alarm it was three in the morning.

"Alright Janie, mommy is coming," I called. She was still crying, very loudly, I slipped onto some slippers and crossed the hallway to my daughter's room. I picked her up from her crib and rocked her slowly. "Come on Janie, everything is okay, shh…mommy is here," I cooed and kissed her forehead, she stopped crying and I looked at my beautiful baby girl with blonde hair (you could tell already that she'll have curly hair, which I am proud of), pointy nose, her father's piercing blue eyes, but my chin. She is only three months old. Some people may think that I ruined my life because I got pregnant so young and quit school, but I got a decent job in muggle London which supports us, and I still use magic from time to time, which of course makes everything easier and the fact is I can't imagine my life without Janie. Janie Elizabeth Granger. She is my greatest mistake. I give her an Eskimo kiss, and she makes a little giggle. Every time I look at her I see Draco, and I hope that he is somewhere safe and moving on.

---

**A/N: FYI, Janie was conceived in May (the year before), she was born in February. From February to May is three months. **

**I hoped you liked it! This was my second songfic. If any of you like Harry and Hermione pairings my other one shot is exactly that and it's called Who Knew, which is based on Pink's new song so check that out, even if you don't like Harry and Hermione pairings read it any ways and send me a review for it, and I recommend you all to download this song: Goodbye My Lover. PLEASE PRESS THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON THAT SAYS "GO" I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT, THANKS! **


End file.
